powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mondo's Last Stand
Mondo's Last Stand is the thirty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. This episode marks the first appearance of the Super Zeo Megazord combo. Synopsis An angry King Mondo takes the fight to the Power Rangers personally. Will the Super Zeo Megazord be enough to defeat him? Plot Up in the Machine Moon Base, King Mondo is furious at how all his finest robots have been defeated by the Zeo Rangers--Somnibot, Staroid, Robocupid, etc. When Queen Machina consoles him by bringing up how none of them could ever have been as smart as himself, Mondo turns to an age-old proverb--"If you want something done right, do it yourself." At the Youth Center, Jason's return to Angel Grove has everybody talking. The only one who doesn't seem happy is Rocky, who feels like he is being replaced by his own Power Ranger predecessor. Bulk and Skull's teasing do not help Rocky at all, but Det. Stone gets them to stop in order to help his new client, Harriet Girard of the Burble Baby Food Foundation. She wants them to find Mr. Burble's long-lost nephew, the original "Burbling Burble Baby", and is offering $10,000 for finding him. According to her calculations, the Burbling Baby is presumed to be a teenager who has just moved back to Angel Grove. On the Moon, Goldar and Rito Revolto have just arrived and are confused at their surroundings. Suddenly, a Winnebago Recreational Vehicle appears out of nowhere and stops in front of them. The door swings open to reveal Rita Repulsa, who invites the monsters aboard. Back with Mondo, he announces that he will unearth the Damocles Sword, a powerful but very unstable ancient weapon that he used in a previous campaign 1,000 years ago. Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket warn Mondo that he himself had buried the sword specifically so that he wouldn't be tempted to use it again, but Mondo claims that this time will be different and begins to summon its power. As their communicators go off, the Rangers quietly leave to answer. However, Jason is stopped by Bulk and Skull, who deduce that he is the Burbling Baby and are distracting him while they take fingerprints. Jason's communicator falls into their detective bag during the encounter and he fails to receive word from Zordon that Mondo has been spotted just outside Angel Grove, but the Rangers have no time to wait for him (despite Rocky's sarcastic insistence) and morph into the Zeo Rangers. Arriving on their Zeo Jet Cycles, the Rangers are greeted by Quadrafighters and Cogs. Tommy leaves Rocky in charge of the battle as he confronts Mondo, who has finished unearthing the Damocles Sword, but the mechanical monarch escapes. Regrouping at the Power Chamber, Tommy barely has time to thank Rocky for his role as he is given a report on Mondo's weapon from Billy. The Rangers realize that Jason will be needed, but Alpha 5 reports that he hasn't been answering his communicator despite repeated calls. Billy has it teleported back to the Power Chamber as Bulk and Skull find it, leaving them surprised. The Rangers separate to find Jason, and Rocky is stuck scouting the countryside alone. As he gripes over being made to find "the guy who's replacing him", Rocky spots Mondo using the Damocles Sword to make himself grow. Seeing a chance to prove himself, Rocky morphs and summons the Super Zeo Zord III to confront the Machine King. He fights valiantly, but ultimately his Super Zeo Tonfas are wrecked and he has to retreat, allowing Mondo to turn his attention on Angel Grove and destroy it. When confronted by his friends and Zordon on his failure, Rocky admits that Mondo's rampage is all his fault. Jason questions why he would think that way, discovering that Rocky had been jealous of him since his return. Tommy tells the two not to worry about it for now. The Zeo Rangers regroup as Mondo goes on the attack. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat head out to battle Mondo by forming the Super Zeo Megazord for the first time. Jason heads to the Angel Grove junkyard to retrieve a power booster from one of the previous Megazords. He is accosted by Cogs immediately after finding it, but Billy teleports and reconfigures the booster to fit into the Super Zeo Megazord's systems. With its power, the Rangers summons twin swords for the Super Zeo Megazord and break the Damocles Sword, then brings the swords together to create a massive energy blade that comes crashing down and cuts Mondo right through the middle, destroying him. Watching from afar, Prince Sprocket is distraught at his father's death, but Queen Machina assures him that this is not the first time King Mondo has perished and that he will return stronger than ever. At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull continue to pester Jason, but Ms. Girard arrives to call off the search. She has found the actual Burbling Baby... Ernie, who is to be given a lifetime supply of Burble Baby Food that he plans to make into smoothies. Stone reprimands Bulk and Skull again for messing up. As for the Rangers, Rocky realizes that Jason isn't trying to take his place, but is as equally important to the team as he is. Having worked together to accomplish an incredible victory, the Rangers look forward to an easier time now that King Mondo is gone... unaware that Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa are already preparing to fill the power vacuum he left behind. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Zeo Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), and Rita Repulsa (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) Notes *Starting with this episode, Jason is added to the opening credits for the first time since Mighty Morphin Season 2. *Jason's morphing sequence as the Gold Ranger debuts in this episode. *Billy is shown to have worked his way up to black belt in karate class, which shows great improvement since Day of the Dumpster in which he was a beginner. *King Mondo is destroyed this episode but will return fully reassembled at the end of "Another Song and Dance". *The shot of the industrial landscape following the formation of the Super Zeo Megazord was repeated from a piece of footage in Trini's pollution video in Mighty Morphin's "Clean-Up Club". *Billy mentions the power booster is from "one of the old Zords" and was accidentally sent away for recycling after being dismantled. Many fans have interpreted this as a reference to the MMPR Zords, such as the destroyed Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord. However, it is also possible Billy was referring to extra parts left over from the construction of the Zeo Zords, which were the "old" Zords compared to the recently-acquired Super Zeo Zords. *While Bulk and Skull are taking Jason's fingerprints, Bulk asks Jason how the World Peace Conference in Switzerland was, and Jason says it was good, making this the final time the Peace Conference would be mentioned on Power Rangers. *First appearance of Rita and Zedd's Mobile Base RV, which is really just a souped-up Winnebago. *Finster makes his return, having last been seen in "A Zeo Beginning, Part 2". Curiously, Squatt and Baboo are not with the rest of Zedd and Rita's forces (though Squatt will appear in a non-speaking cameo in Space's "Countdown to Destruction". *When Bulk and Skull are in possession of Jason's communicator, a close up reveals that it's gold with a black micro-wave transceiver. Errors *When Rocky morphs, the disc on the Zeonizer fails to flip up (it can be seen that Steve Cardenas failed to connect them properly). *Jason fought the Cogs during the day while the Super Zeo Megazord fought King Mondo under a darkened sky. Song *Go Gold Ranger (Brief instrumental) *Calling For A Hero (instrumental) *We Need A Hero (instrumental) See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode